Caring for a Gold Fish, Inuyasha style!
by jessiej1993
Summary: Kagome is going on vacation for a week and leaving her pet fish with Inuyasha to take care of it.Even though,having explained the easy tasks of caring for him, so many things will go wrong. Why would she trust her fish with such an idiot? Read & review.
1. Trust Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, attempting to get the Hanyou's attention. He peered up at her from the card game he was playing with his friends.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want you to come to my time to pick up my fish."

"Were having fish for dinner?"

"No. My pet gold fish. I told you already that I was going on vacation for a week. I need somebody to feed the fish, not eat him." Kagome explained to the Inuyasha.

"Oh."

"So come to my time to carry the tank. I didn't want to bring it because, well, I would drop it and the fish would die."

So they went to her time and carefully carried the small fish tank back to the feudal era.

"He looks weird. Doesn't look like any kind of fish I have ever seen." Inuyasha said poking the glass and watching the fish swim away in fear of his 'giant' finger.

"Don't worry about that. Here is a list of ways you must care for him and I will explain a few. Clean the tank once a week, meaning you must fill the little container with water, take the fish out of the tank with the net and put him in the container while you dump out the water, Refill the tank and put the fish back in. Also, only feed him twice a day. And here is a book with a page about him and other fish." Kagome handed Inuyasha the book named, "The Wonderful Book of Fish"

"OoOo! What is his name?" Shippo asked curiously, watching the goldfish swim around in circles.

"You know, I never thought of that. I always called him fishy. But if you want to give him a real name that's fine with me," Kagome stated, "Ok so take care of fishy. He better be alive when I come back. Bye bye everybody. Bye bye fishy." Kagome said goodbye to everybody. As she walked towards the well, she stopped by Inuyasha, kissed him on his lips, gazed into his eyes and whispered, "I trust you." Then, she walked past him and down the well.

"I think I will name him," Shippo paused to think, "Johnny."

"Why would you name him that?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I think it suits him in a way."

"Well, everything looks all together to me. I think we should bring him by Lady Kaede and check up on him later." Miroku suggested. Everyone agreed. So they dropped the fish off along with all of the other accessories and equipment it came with to care for it.

**Tehe...yes I've been editing. I haven't been on fanfiction in a while so re reading my stories is like reading somebody else's work. The typos stand out 0_o If you notice any typos in any chapters you can tell me, because I've been working hard on skimming the chapters for mistakes.**


	2. Feeding

"Aww, you're such a cute fishy. Yes you are," Lady Kaede said while watching the fish follow her index finger that she moved against the glass, "You are so adorable. I think you are hungry. You are, right?" Lady Kaede answered that question herself.

She picked up the fish food that Kagome had given to them. She took the lid off of the tank and without reading the instructions, she began to dump the flakes into the water. The goldfish quickly swam to the top and quickly gobbled all of the flakes. Once they were all gone, Lady Kaede dumped more in and the fish ate all of them. This process was repeated three more times until Lady Kaede noticed that the fish grew three times the size that it was. She put down the container of food and walked away as if she had absolutely nothing to do with it.

When the Inu gang returned to check on the fish, they found it resting at the bottom of the tank.

"Is it dead?" Shippo asked in a scared tone.

"Nope. See his fins are moving. I think he is trying to swim." Sango said observing the fish.

"I think he gained a little weight." Miroku suggested, sounding pretty sure of himself.

"No, really?" Inuyasha said with a sarcastic attitude.

"I'm sorry," Lady Kaede burst into the room, "He just looked so small and deprived of food. I thought he was hungry since he looked so small and I just kept putting food in there and he kept eating it."

"Now he looks like he swallowed Nemo." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"It's ok Lady Kaede. You didn't know any better." Sango said nicely.

Miroku added, "Yeah. I mean, take Inuyasha for example. If you keep giving him food, he will keep eating. He is just another one of Kagome's pets."

"HEY!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, his face turning scarlet red. He rolled up his right sleeve, puffed out his muscle and socked Miroku in the face.

"Dammit, Inuyasha! Why did you have to knock him out? Now I have to drag him all the way to the other room where he sleeps!" Sango shouted and he ignored her.

"What are we going to do about the fish?" Shippo asked in a worried tone. He was watching the overweight fish struggle to float.

"Hope it lives." Sango said.

"Don't feed it for the rest of the week." Inuyasha said.

"Keep the fish food away from Lady Kaede." Miroku mumbled in his sleep and everybody agreed. Inuyasha put the container food in his shirt, a temporary hiding place.

"What? Yee young ones think that a little food would kill the fish?" Lady Kaede stated and everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

Later that night, Inuyasha was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. The only light in the room was a small candle. He decided to go for a walk outside. He walked outside of the village and towards the well. When he reached the well, he saw something odd that he did not suspect to be there. He found one of Kagome's notebooks with a pen inside the spiral beside the well. Inuyasha opened it and flipped through the it to find that it was completely empty. He sat there wondering why is was there.

"_Maybe she forgot it here. Maybe she dropped it when she left." _He thought. After he was done thinking, he removed the pen from the spiral and began to write inside the notebook. On the first page he wrote, Guide to Caring for a Goldfish. The first section went like this:

**FEEDING**

Here's the beginning of a story, of how I cared for my girlfriend's goldfish. Never during my life did I have a pet goldfish. One day she left on vacation, leaving me with her beloved aquatic friend to take care of. She left me with the instructions and everything else I needed to take care of the fish. On the first day I had him, my friends and I dropped the fish off at my other friend's house, Kaede. When we returned, the fish was sitting at the bottom of the tank, not yet dead, but extremely stuffed. If you would have seen him before that and then seen what he looked like after, you would have been shocked.

Kaede admitted to over feeding it. It just acted like it wanted more. Kept swimming to the top waiting for more flakes but that didn't necessarily mean it was hungry. Keep in mind, that gold fish are small, meaning that their brains are pretty small too. Even us humans at times do not know when to stop eating. So keep the serving of fish food small and no more than twice a day.

**Other tips:**

-Do not let your friends feed the fish if it isn't yours because you will get blamed for killing it

-Don't fall for any sad looks the fish gives you if you fed it as much as you are supposed to

-Old women are special. Most are loving and happy. They love to feed skinny people until they get fat. They think it gives them a place in the world for making someone look "healthy." Those are the type of people you should NEVER allow near your fish.

How did I do on this chapter?


	3. Cleaning

Inuyasha woke up that morning with the notebook in his arms. He picked up the pen that was beside him, pushed it back into the spiral, and placed the notebook by the well where he had found it. He then remembered the fish, and ran to Kaede's to see if it was ok. When he got there, everybody was surrounding the tank.

"What happened?" he asked nervously. Nobody turned around to acknowledge him, "What happened?" He asked again, putting his two arms between Sango and Miroku and pushed them aside. The fish was swimming happily in the tank, and he was back to his normal size.

"Oh…my…..god," Inuyasha barely managed to say, "It's alive."

"Yup." Miroku said.

"But the water smells! Yuck! I think we have to clean the water." Inuyasha said while holding his nose closed.

"What's this we nonsense? I think since she said she trusted you with the fish that you should clean the tank." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement since he didn't feel like fighting about it.

He carried the tank with the container and fish net on top of it outside and down to a nearby stream. He put it down and removed the container and net off of the top. Suddenly, he remembered that he forgot the sponge and began started to run back to the hut, only to be stopped by plastic cracking under his feet.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha said when he looked down and saw the container cracked in half. He didn't want to think about it until he got the sponge but it floated around in his mind all the way to the hut and all the way back. Inuyasha stood still, thinking of something that could replace the container. It finally came to him as he ran down stream and stole a guy's fishing net.

"Hey! That's my net! Stupid bastard.." the man ranted.

"Yup that's me. A bastard." He said as he ran away with the net. Inuyasha returned to the spot where he had left the fish. He tied the large fish net securely to rocks on both sides of the stream, used the net Kagome had given him to get the fish out of the tank, and put him into the stream.

"_Since the water is traveling against the net, the fish won't go too far." _Inuyasha thought, while dumping the dirty water into the dirt. He scrubbed the tank inside and out with a sponge until the glass looked so clear that you could walk into it before you even realized it was there. He dipped the tank into the stream and pulled it out with nice clean fresh water. Inuyasha scanned the water for an orangey shadow but he didn't see one. He did it once more, but to there wasn't a single fish in the water, not even Kagome's.

"NOOO!!! I lost the fish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran up the stream, net in hand, looking into the water for any sign of the small gold fish. He didn't see it so he ran back down stream and stopped where he had left everything, untied the fishing net, and pulled it up to find the fish stuck in it. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he gently pulled the fish out of the net and dropped him back in the tank. Inuyasha sat down on the ground and took a deep breath, trying to relax knowing that Kagome's fish was safe. Without warning, an angry mob charged at him.

"There he is!!! There's the bastard that stole my net!!!" the old man shouted. Inuyasha was once again, off and running.

Later that night, after escaping the angry mob, he went back over to the well to write in the notebook.

**CLEANING**

The next morning when I woke up, I discovered that the fish had lived. It was a miracle. Also, the fish was back to it's normal healthy size. Soon I discovered that the water stunk and none of my friends would help me clean it. So I took the tank and net down to the stream near my house. It's a very nice, clean water supply.

Suddenly, I remembered I forgot the sponge and I began to run back. I accidentally stepped on the container and cracked it in half. Now I had nothing to put the fish in while I cleaned the tank but after I had returned from getting the sponge an idea had struck. I walked further down stream to find my neighbor with his fishing net and I stole it without even bothering to make sure if he was looking or not. He yelled but I ran.

When I got back, I tied the net securely to each side of the stream so that the fish wouldn't swim away. I used the net and dropped the fish into the stream while I dumped the dirty water into the ground. I scrubbed with the sponge until the glass was sparkly clean and dipped it into the stream and filled it with fresh clean water. Once this was done, I looked into the water to see if I could see the fish. There was nothing.

I began to panic as I ran upstream in search of the orangey fish. Still nothing. I went back to where I had left everything, untied the net, and lifted it out of the water to find the fish stuck in it. What a relief!

**TIPS: **

- Keep in mind goldfish are not very bright so it is very unlikely that they would get too far if you put them in open water like a stream.

- Stealing is fine as long as you put it back. When I was on my way to return the net, I was chased by an angry bunch of people. I had good intentions but they wouldn't listen!

- Always have a spare container incase you brake one


	4. The Fish Whisperer

The next day, Inuyasha went to go check up on the fish and maybe even feed it. He tapped the tank with his fingers but the fish didn't swim up to it. He repeated the same action but still no response.

The fish was still alive but he didn't pay any mind to Inuyasha's finger. Inuyasha thought this was strange so he called over Shippo and asked him to tap the glass. No response.

"What do you think is wrong with it?" Inuyasha asked Shippo in a worried tone.

"I don't know, maybe he is sad…" Shippo replied.

"And what are you supposed to do with a sad fish?"

Suddenly, a piece of crumpled paper came flying in through the window of the hut and hit Inuyasha in the head. He bent down to pick it up and un-crumple which revealed the words "THE FISH WHISPERER" in big bold letters. Shippo and Inuyasha thought that they had found the answer to the problems, so as Inuyasha carried the tank, Shippo led the way to the "FISH WHISPERER". When they arrived at a creepy looking hut with spider webs on the door, Shippo turned back to run away but Inuyasha stepped on him and said to him in a slightly shook up voice, "Cut it out! Yo…oou..baby."

"Like you should talk! You can't even talk right cuz' you're so scared!! If you ask me, you're the bigger baby because--" Inuyasha pressed his foot down even harder on his back, cutting off his air.

Suddenly, they heard a faint creepy voice say, "C'mon on in and don't forget that precious fish."

Inuyasha wondered how the person knew they had a fish with them but he decided not to let it bother him that much. He and Shippo walked in slowly, examining their surroundings. There wasn't much to see in the dark candle lit hut besides a dusty bookshelf and small wooden table. Inuyasha placed the tank on it and pulled out a chair that he sat down in. Shippo stood on the table beside the tank hoping that this could some how cure the fish.

"Hello! Welcome to my beautiful house!" said a man in a long purple robe.

"Are you the fish whisperer?" Inuyasha asked in an unfriendly tone.

"Why yes, yes I am. Hehe.." Inuyasha and Shippo glanced at each other with confused faces, "No need to be frightened. I shall cure your fish! What's wrong with him," Shippo opened his mouth to answer but the Fish Whisperer began to speak again, "Oh hold on! I think I know. He is suicidal!"

"Well…umm..no." Inuyasha said.

"He is afraid of the light."

"No. Not that either."

"A deadly disease that will kill him in five days?"

"Nope."

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN?!"

"He is sad." Shippo said while putting his hand on the glass.

The Fish Whisperer scratched his head and was struck by an idea. He moved aside some books on the bookshelf and pulled out a jar with something black in it. He opened the jar and scooped some out with his finger while removing the cover to the tank.

"Oh, Great Spirits! Bring this fish up when he is down! He needs your otherworldly help. Save him from the sadness that has struck him! Yes! Cure him!!" Once he was done shouting what seemed like nonsense to Inuyasha and Shippo, he tossed the black stuff into the water.

"Noo!!! I just cleaned that tank!" Inuyasha cried out dramatically. The Fish Whisperer then painted a gold Wicca symbol on the tank.

"Yes, the Gods will take care of you. You should leave him over night so that he is never unsupervised." The Fish Whisperer recommended.

"Well, I guess…."

"Yes. Ok have to go into to deep prayer now. Say goodbye to your buddy. Pick him up tomorrow in the morning." Inuyasha and Shippo rubbed the tank and left the hut. As they walked there was complete silence until Shippo decided to speak.

"You know, I think that black stuff he put in the tank was oregano." he stated.

Inuyasha laughed, "Why would you think that Shippo?"

"Because the jar said 'oregano'."

"Don't be silly, Shippo! What would he be doing with oregano? Isn't that some kind of foreign spice?"

"Yeah….."

"That's used in food, right?"

"Umm, yeah…" Shippo began to sweat because Inuyasha was smiling his evil smile.

"Hah! That's funny, Shippo. I just imagined him taking our seasoned fish out of the water and putting him in a boiling pot of water and eating him for dinner. That wouldn't happen! Ha ha ha ha! Wow what an imagination I have. Isn't that funny, Shippo? C'mon laugh! Ha ha ha…"

"Yeah….he he ha…"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he grabbed Shippo and screamed, "I HATE YOU!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LATER, YOU LITTLE SSSSHHHIIIITTTT!!!!"

He then threw Shippo far far away as he ran back to the hut. He could smell a fireplace that was just recently lit. Inuyasha burst through the door and tackled the Fish Whisperer.

"Don't you dare eat my fish!! You…cat?!" Inuyasha was shocked when at the realization that the Fish Whisperer was really a cat demon.

"Hissss!!!"

"Damm you!! What did you do with the fish?!"

"Still in the tank. You can have him if you get past me." The cat demon teased.

Inuyasha quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out a ball of yarn that Shippo had given to him a couple of days ago, "You see the yarn kitty. Huh? Do ya," The cat demon's eyes grew wide with amusement, "You want this don't you? Well go get it!"

Inuyasha threw the yarn out the window of the hut. The demon followed it and Inuyasha quickly grabbed the tank and ran for his life. He wasn't afraid that the cat demon, he just feared what Kagome would do to him if her fish was eaten by an idiot that probably chokes on his own hairballs.

Inuyasha returned to the village with the fish so exhausted from the ridiculous event that could have been prevented that he dropped the fish off at Kaede's and took a long nap.

**FISH WHISPERER **

This should be common sense for most of you. Psychics are not real and never will be real. Do not go to someone who claims to be a "Fish Whisperer" or a "Fish Psychic" or a "Fish Mind Reader". If your fish is showing signs of depression, just pay more attention to it and it will all be better. I had a very bad experience with one of these fakes. He was a pet fish eater! But luckily I returned in time to save my girlfriend's fish from being eaten, or dying from to much seasoning in the tank.

**TIPS**

-Never believe a psychic

-Never let your fish stay over night with a weird person

-If for some reason you must go to a fish psychic, then make sure that any sort of powder they throw in the tank isn't a seasoning


	5. Tankmates

**I'm back everybody! I hope you all enjoy this little number!**

"Inuyasha! Guess what? Guess what?!" Shippo called excitedly from a couple feet away as he ran in his direction.

"What?" He replied in an annoyed tone. Shippo hadn't left him alone all day…

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha!! I found a rock for fish!"

"Cool put it in the tank."

…

"Inuyasha I found some green water plants for fish!"

"Uh sure. Okay."

…

"Inuyasha I---"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"

Shippo stared at him with watery eyes, "I found more rocks for fish."

END FLASHBACK

"I found a friend for fish!" He held out a net with a little blueish purple fish in it, struggling to cling to life.

"Well, Jesus Christ! DON'T KILL IT YOU DUMBASS!" Inuyasha snatched the net and ran back to Lady Kaede's and dumped the new fish into the tank. It floated motionless in shock for a moment but then swam around showing off its long deep blue fins. Shippo finally made it to Lady Kaede's hut out of breath.

"The fish," He spat out in a breathy tone, "How…is it?"

"It kicks our fish to shit in looks." Inuyasha replied with his eyes wide and on the fish. He flicked the tank and the new fish swiveled gracefully.

"Wow do we have an ugly ass fish," Inuyasha punched him on the head, "HEY!"

"Just because I say it doesn't mean you should."

"Hey Inuyasha, why don't you go look in the fish book Kagome gave you to find out about fish's new friend." Shippo suggested.

"Alright. Sounds like a good idea." With that, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen where the, "Wonderful Book of Fish" laid on the table and he picked it up. He slowly fingered through the smooth pages and eyed the brilliant illustrations and pictures of fish. He then found a picture that looked very much like the new fish in all its colorful beauty. The title on the page was, "The Betta-Siamese fighting fish"

_"That's an __odd name,"_ Inuyasha thought as he skimmed through the description. Words that popped out at him were, "aggressive" "loners" "territorial" and to top it off, "does not get along with other fish and will fight to the death."

He could hear Shippo's voice from down the hall, "Oh yeah it's the fish WWE!!! Smackdown," Inuyasha's eyes grew incredibly large, "GOLDFISH! GOLDFISH! GOLDFISH!"

Inuyasha threw the book from his hands and dashed into the other room. The beautiful fantail betta was circling the goldfish, smacking it occasionally with its body.

"AHHHHHHh!!!" Inuyasha screamed a blood curdling as he shoved his hand in the tank and tried to grab the new fish. It moved so swift that it seemed impossible for anyone to catch it but Inuyasha did. He lifted it out of the water, still panicking and shouted at it.

"AHHHH…AHHHHH…..AHHHHh!!!!"

Inuyasha scampered out of the hut hastily holding the fish tight in his fist with no idea what he was going to do with the fish. Suddenly, it came to him.

"BEGONE MONSTER FISH!!!!!!!!" and he threw it with all his might into the air far, far away.

FISH WHISPERER'S PLACE

The cat demon eyed his bowl of fish hungrily, licking his lips. He turned around to get a plate and he heard a PLOP!

"Ah! What is this," He peered into the bowl, spotting a new delectable looking fish among his common ones, "What a treat this is…"

NIGHTTIME

Inuyasha stumbled to the well where his notebook laid on the grass beside it. He was entirely exhausted yet still anxious. Any little noise made him jump. 'Tis what happens when you stare at a fish the whole day watching for signs of injury.

**TANKMATES**

My lovely adopted son came to me one day upon the discovery of a very beautiful fish from the stream. Yes, it was nice to watch but not for long. It tried to kill the goldfish! It was agressive in hardly anytime at all! I acted quickly and removed the outsider fish from the tank.

Because of that, I can say: Fish do not need friends. Fish are fish. Fish are very unintelligent and forget what they were doing almost every minute. They live fine alone in a tank for your entertainment. But if you must have more than one fish…

**TIPS**

-read about fish breed compatibility

-make sure your tank is large enough to hold multiple fish

-the same type of fish normally mix well

-Betta fish you must be careful with. They are fish meant to be kept alone. There are very few fish they can be kept in a tank with…not even their own breed!


End file.
